under_thedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Blutregen
Blutregen ist die dritte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Die Reibereien unter der Kuppel steigen an, als sich die Vorräte verknappen. Big Jim nimmt daher eine Volkszählung vor, die prognostizieren soll, wie lange die Menschen unter diesen Umständen noch unter der Kuppel überleben können. Unterdessen bringt ein heftiger Schauer das lange benötigte Wasser, doch jenes wird plötzlich zu sauerem Regen und gefährdet das Leben aller Menschen, die damit in Kontakt treten. Gleichzeitig geraten Rebecca und Lyle an einander und streiten sich über den Existenzgrund der Kuppel. Inhalt Julia und Barbie geraten erneut in eine Diskussion, nachdem Barbie das immer noch namenlose Mädchen dabei erwischt hat, wie sie seine Sachen durchsucht. Dann geht Julia mit dem Mädchen ins Diner, wo Joe und Norrie sich fragen, ob die Kuppel vielleicht gar nicht dazu da ist, um sie zu schützen, da sie zugelassen hat, dass Angie stirbt. Bevor sie weiterreden können, bittet Rebecca Joe darum, dass er den Projektraum in der Schule vorbereitet und schlägt vor, dass auch Norrie und das Mädchen ihm dabei helfen. Sam spricht mit seinem Neffen über den Tod von Angie und erzählt Junior, dass bereits seine Mutter solche Blackouts hatte. Junior beschließt daraufhin, zur Schule zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Erinnerung an die Nacht zurück kommt. Derweil beobachten die Leute im Diner, dass es scheinbar Blut vom Himmel regnet. Sobald jemand die Flüssigkeit berührt, bekommt er Verbrennungen. Rebecca nimmt sich sofort eine Probe, um zu untersuchen, worum es sich genau bei der Flüssigkeit handelt. Entgegen vielen anderen ist Rebecca der Ansicht, dass es eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung gibt. Als sie sich mit Big Jim dann auf den Weg macht, taucht plötzlich ein Mann auf der Straße auf, sodass die beiden gegen einen Baum fahren. Der Mann zieht Big Jim aus dem Wagen und fährt dann davon. In der Schule treffen Joe und die anderen auf Junior, der jedoch vollkommen abwesend ist. Als Joe dann seinen Laptop anmacht, realisiert er, dass das Internet wieder funktioniert. Dabei entdeckt er auch eine Email von seinem Vater, was ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn wirft, da er nicht weiß, ob er seinem Vater die Wahrheit über Angies Tod sagen soll. Das namenlose Mädchen streichelt Joe sanft, um ihm Halt zu geben, was Norrie eifersüchtig beobachtet. Sie gibt Junior dann ihr Tablet, damit er seine Emails checken kann. Dort entdeckt er eine mysteriöse Email, die nach dem Geburtstag seiner Mutter fragt. Big Jim hat Barbie angerufen, damit dieser ihn aus der brennenden Flüssigkeit rettet. Als Barbie und Sam zu ihm kommen, ist Big Jim bereits bewusstlos. Rebecca wurde derweil an einen Stuhl gefesselt und erkennt, dass der Täter Lyle Chumley, der örtliche Friseur, ist. Rebecca bittet ihn inständig, dass er sie befreit, damit sie den Regen stoppen kann, doch Lyle hat nicht vor, ihn zu beenden, da er der Auffassung ist, dass die Kuppel ihr neuer Gott und der Regen somit gottgewollt ist. Dann holt er eine Schüssel mit dem roten Regen und will Rebecca damit taufen. Zur gleichen Zeit informiert Big Jim Barbie darüber, dass Lyle Rebecca entführt hat. Junior gibt das Geburtsdatum seiner Mutter auf der Webseite ein und bekommt dadurch ein Video von ihr zu sehen. Sie gesteht ihrem Sohn, dass sie noch am Leben ist und versichert ihm, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden. Bis dahin soll er ausschließlich mit Lyle Chumley reden, wenn er Antworten braucht. Dann wird die Internetverbindung unterbrochen und Junior macht sich sofort auf den Weg, um Lyle zu finden. Barbie und Julia durchsuchen Lyles Laden und geraten erneut in eine Diskussion darüber, wie man die Einwohner der Stadt anführen sollte. Dann entdeckt Barbie ein Foto aus dem Sommer 1988 von Lyle, Sam und Pauline. Julia kontaktiert Sam und erfährt so, dass Lyle und Pauline vor 25 Jahren mal ein Paar gewesen sind. Kurz darauf taucht Junior bei den beiden auf und sagt ihnen, wo sie Lyle finden können. Dieser schüttet immer noch roten Regen auf sie, sodass sie schließlich vor lauter Schmerzen so tut, als würde sie Lyles Ansichten teilen. Doch er erkennt sofort, dass Rebecca nur an die Wissenschaft glaubt und holt eine Waffe. Genau in diesem Moment tauchen Barbie, Junior und Julia bei ihm in der Hütte auf. Julia erzählt Lyle, dass die Kuppel sie alle beschützt, nicht nur diejenigen, die an ihre Macht glauben, und bittet Lyle ihr dabei zu helfen, den wahren Plan der Kuppel herauszufinden. Rebecca nutzt die Gunst der Stunde, um sich zu befreien und Lyle das Wasser ins Gesicht zu schützen, was Julia vollkommen entsetzt, da Lyle kurz davor war, sie freiwillig gehen zu lassen. In der Schule gehen Joe und die Mädchen einem Signal nach, was scheinbar direkt von der Stelle kommt, an der Angie ermordet wurde. Als das namenlose Mädchen Joe erneut gut zuredet, platzt Norrie der Kragen und sie will mit Joe gehen, da sie ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache hat. Das Mädchen geht jedoch einfach zum Spind mit dem blutigen Handabdruck und gibt die Kombination ein. Dann öffnet Joe den Spind, der jedoch vollkommen leer ist und das Signal ist auch verschwunden. Norrie will nun wissen, woher das Mädchen die Kombination kannte und wer sie eigentlich ist. Rebecca hat eine wissenschaftliche Lösung gefunden, wie man den Regen stoppen kann, was auch funktioniert. Dann geht sie zu Big Jim und erzählt ihm, dass es an der Zeit ist, einige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Julia und Barbie hören das, sodass Rebecca sie darüber informiert, dass sie nicht genug Lebensmittel für alle Einwohner haben. Deswegen ist es notwendig, dass sie die Leute selektieren. Julia ist schockiert, dass Rebecca der Ansicht ist, dass sie entscheiden könnte, wer leben kann und wer sterben muss und will umgehend mit Barbie verschwinden. Dieser würde den Plan jedoch gerne hören. Das führt zu einem riesigen Streit zwischen den beiden, da Julia nicht glauben kann, dass Barbie das auch nur in Betracht zieht. Als sie alleine sind, verdeutlicht Rebecca Big Jim, dass der Tag bereits gekommen ist, an dem eine Entscheidung gefällt werden muss. Sie müssen sich von einem Viertel der Einwohner trennen. Rebecca rät Big Jim jedoch, dass nicht er die Entscheidung, wer sterben muss, fällen soll. Sam stattet Lyle im Gefängnis einen Besuch ab, da er wütend ist, dass dieser sich nicht an seine Anweisung gehalten hat, da Lyle sich zurückhalten sollte, nachdem die Kuppel über Chester's Mill gekommen ist. Sie haben vor 25 Jahren einen Pakt geschlossen, dass ihr Geheimnis niemals ans Licht kommen wird, doch Lyle meint, dass die Kuppel eine höhere Gewalt ist und er somit das Recht hat sein Versprechen zu brechen. Junior beobachtet diese Unterhaltung über den Monitor im Polizeirevier. Als Sam wieder weg ist, geht Junior zu Lyle und will Antworten von ihm bekommen. Lyle will jedoch seine Freiheit im Gegenzug haben. Joe holt ein Register der Schule, in dem alle Besitzer des Spinds verzeichnet sind, in der Hoffnung, dass sie so die Erinnerung des Mädchens zurück bekommen können. Ihr kommt der Name Melanie Cross bekannt vor, die den Spind im Schuljahr 1987/1988 hatte. Dann holt er das entsprechende Jahrbuch und stellt schockiert fest, dass sie selbst Melanie Cross ist. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *James "Junior" Rennie *Sam Verdreaux *Joe Mcallister *Phil Bushey *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rebecca Pine *Big Jim Rennie *Melanie Cross *Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie *Lyle Chumley Quelle myFanbase